


Book Four: Balance Chapter Six: The Battle of Zaofu

by KazeshiniSora



Series: The Beifong Twins [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I have an unhealthy obsession with the twins, Not really canon cause there isn't much infomation on the twins, They need more love, Wing and Wei deserve more fanfics, i don't really know what im doing, i just know they need more fanfics, just a bunch of one shots that kinda go together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora
Summary: How Wing felt when he woke up to find out he's in a platinum case.
Relationships: Baatar Jr. & Baatar Sr. & Suyin Beifong & Huan & Opal & Wei & Wing, Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Wing & Wei, Wing Beifong & Wei Beifong
Series: The Beifong Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Book Four: Balance Chapter Six: The Battle of Zaofu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life and Times of the Beifong Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349343) by [Aiwainaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiwainaah/pseuds/Aiwainaah). 



Wing woke up with a groan. His head was killing him and he couldn't seem to move.

Wait.

Why couldn't he move?

He peeled his eyes open, thankful that it was dark out so the light couldn't make his headache worse, and looked down at the cause of his immobility.

A case made of platinum.

Before he could start wondering how he got into a platinum case, he heard a voice to his right.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" His mother's soothing voice calmed him before he could needlessly panic.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he turned to look at the matriarch of the Metal Clan. "Where's Wei?" He asked when he couldn't see his twin brother, panic slowly creeping into his voice.

"I'm right here," Wei spoke as his mother moved her head back as far as the metal case would allow so Wing could see his brother. Wing felt himself calm down once he heard and saw his twin. "Finally up Sleeping Beauty?" Wei joked as he gave his twin a half-hearted smile that Wing returned with the same level of enthusiasm. 

"Seems like it,"

It made it a little easier, being in a situation like this, when he could see his brother and mother right next to him, safe and unharmed. He supposed their mother knew this too.

Wing kept staring at his mother and brother, though their mother moved her neck into a more comfortable position once it started to ache, slightly obscuring Wei's face.

"Wing, Wei, Mother, you're all awake."

Wing felt anger surge through his veins at the sound of his older brother though he couldn't do much more than glare at Baatar. 

"What do _you_ want?" Wei spat, anger colouring his voice. 

Baatar Jr. either didn't notice or ignored the way the twins were glaring at their eldest brother and the sadness in their mother's eyes because he answered with a sigh, as if they should know the answer to Wei's question.

"I just want to unite the Earth Kingdom and bring peace and prosperity to everyone," he rubbed his fingers over his forehead, as if trying to soothe a headache. "I've said this multiple times." 

"Oh yeah," Wing scoffed. "'Bringing armies to take over whatever state doesn't accept Kuvira as their leader is real peaceful, isn't it?"

"We wouldn't have to bring armies if you just gave up peacefully." Baatar retorted. "It's your own fault for attacking when you thought Kuvira was asleep."

Wing was about to give a scathing reply but he made the mistake of looking over at their mother, seeing the anguish on her face as she stared up at her eldest son, and he quickly snapped his mouth shut, gritting his teeth to keep from saying something that would make her even more upset.

"Baatar," Suyin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong, the founder of Zaofu, and the best mother around, spoke, her voice cracking, tears pooling in her eyes. "Please, stop this,"

Baatar opened his mouth to say something, Wing couldn't tell what, but thought better of it and closed his mouth before turning around and storming away. 

Now that his eldest brother was gone, Wing allowed himself to calm down and think a little more clearly. He took a quick glance at his mother who let her tears fall once Baatar left, and then at his twin who was just as upset at this as him, before turning back to face the only non-bender in their family's quickly retreating back. 

He wondered to himself if that was the reason Baatar betrayed their family. If his being unable to bend in such a renowned Earthbending family made him feel like an outsider, made him easily corruptable by Kuvira, who he had considered an older sister for most of his and Wei's life.

Thinking about how members of his family betrayed them was too upsetting though because that soon brought back the memories of his mother crying in his father's arms when she thought none of her children were around to see her breakdown. 

How his father would spend more and more time in the workshop where he and his eldest son, the child named after him, would work on whatever project either of them had thought of when he wasn't comforting his wife. 

Huan made more and more of his artwork though this time the twins could actually tell what it meant. 

Sadness and betrayal. 

Opal wasn't home but Wing and Wei both knew she was taking it hard whenever she had time to visit. She and Baatar had been close before she learned that she had Airbending as both of them were non-benders. The twins had gotten the feeling that she didn't visit home often because she didn't want to deal with the memories all around Zaofu associated with their eldest brother.

Wing and Wei though, they decidedly hated their eldest brother. He had torn apart their family, had broken their trust. The twins had adored Baatar Jr. growing up. Huan would always get mad at them when they were children as they would break apart his statues to play. Opal was always playing with her dolls and hated when they tried to include her in their games as she said "they were too messy" for her. Baatar Jr. had no such issues with them and would always play when asked, even when he got hurt and broke his arm when they started Earthbending and Metalbending at each other.

Wing quickly changed his train of thought, not wanting to open that can of worms while in enemy territory, right next to his mother. _'Maybe I should figure out how to bend platinum.'_ If his grandmother could figure out how to bend metal, maybe Wing and Wei could be the first to bend platinum. Impossible wasn't a word in his grandmother's dictionary so it wouldn't be in his.

But, that would have to wait until after they got out of these stupid cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanted to say a little bit.
> 
> 1\. I don't know if this is canon or not but I'm making Wei the older twin. No special reason, just that when Suyin introduced the twins she said, "Wei and Wing" and a lot of times when introducing twins, the older twin's name goes first.
> 
> 2\. So, I don't know the twins' age, but, from looking at Bolin and Opal, I kinda guessed. In Book 4 Bolin is 20 so I'm guessing Opal is around 18 or so. Based on that, during Book 4 I'm gonna guess that the twins are 16ish. That means that during Book 3 they're around 13 or 14.
> 
> 3\. Unless I specifically say that the one-shot isn't connected to the others, they are all connected.
> 
> 4\. So, since these are one-shots, it's gonna be all over the place, but if you see an episode specified just fit it in the timeline. I'll try and say what one-shot is before or after one of the previous ones so it's easier.
> 
> 5\. I haven't decided on any ships yet, please comment if you have one you want me to do though I might put in MaKorra but I haven't decided on it yet and I don't even know if I'll really even include anyone on Team Korra other than Bolin cause, I don't know, Bolin's dating Opal and WeiLin is a really popular ship.
> 
> 6\. Most of these one-shots will be based around the twins unless I or someone else really wants a one-shot on another Beifong or character in LoK.
> 
> 7\. I quit Korra after Book 2 'cause I seriously hated Book 2 and only watched the episodes with the Beifong twins in it after that point so I don't really know a lot of the stuff that happens in Book 3 and 4 and my source of information is the Wiki so I won't know all of the little minor detail unless I search for it so some of what I'm writing might completely disregard canon. Please tell me if that happens, I'll try to fix it. Also, there really isn't much on the twins, growing up or otherwise, so a lot of this is stuff I made up but I'll try to make it seem like it's stuff that could actually happen in canon from what I know of the Beifong family.
> 
> 8\. I don't really like OCs so I probably won't ship either of the twins with an OC.
> 
> 9\. I'm still in school so my updating schedule is out of wack though if you've read any of my other fanfics you probably know that.
> 
> 10\. I kinda suck at anything other than angst but I'll try to make some chapters fluffy or funny.
> 
> 11\. If you guys have any suggestions on how to make this better or just any constructive criticism please write it in the comments 'cause, for one, I like people writing comments, it makes me happy. And two, I'm not that great at writing yet so other peoples' opinions are always helpful. And if there are grammatical errors or spelling mistakes please tell me. I try to fix all of them before I post a chapter but I don't always find all of them.
> 
> 12\. I don't own Avatar: Legend of Korra. If I did, the Beifong twins would get a lot more screen time and lines.


End file.
